


MCYT Request Book

by saintpyrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: It's what it says on the tin; I'm taking requests, there are rules on the first page.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	MCYT Request Book

You may request in the comments an interaction, either platonic or romantic in nature, between people in the Dream SMP and I shall write it! 

* * *

**RULES**

No sexualisation or shipping of minors, just no. 

If a content creator is uncomfortable with any NSFW or romantic shipping and I don't know, please inform me. I'll remove it immediately.

If you request NSFW, I cannot guarantee I'll write it if the contents of your request make me uncomfortable.

* * *

**REQUESTS**

Just leave your request below with the personas you wish me to write for in the comments and here are some pointers for it!

  * The people for the fic. 
  * An idea or vague concept. 
  * A genre such as angst or fluff.
  * If it's NSFW, the kinks, I suppose! 




End file.
